The interim
P'lot ' The episode starts with a retelling of the last episode to make sure new viewers know what they missed. The episode starts out with a episode that says that Ginny is the first woman to ever win a MLB baseball game, Ginny is talking to Amelia when suddenly She is told to go on the players bus because a game is about to start. While blip and her are talking Blip invites Amelia to go to the bar in honor of Ginny's win, but she says she is busy. The players are at the bar when suddenly, they talk about if Ginny hooks up with guys in the bathroom, she says she has a weak spot for certain players but she doesn't tell them, but she eyeballs blip while this happens. Ginny arrives at the padre arena to talk to Evelyn really quick, Evelyn gives her good luck about the game as she gets on the bus. When Ginny gets on the bus she cant find anywhere to sit because all the seats are crowded, but Michael gives her a seat and talks to her about the strategy of the game and how they are going to play, meanwhile Frank and Oscar, talk about the marketing of the game and they talk about whether they need to raise it up or raise it down. Ginny, Blip, and Amelia talk about what is going the marketing and they tell Ginny not to be stressed during the game, a day later Ginny and Michael go to the gym to work out. Ginny's ass sweats and we can see her ass better, Michael was getting distracted looking at her beautiful, ass. Later the team talk about supporting Ginny more so they play some music that inspires them, Oscar apologies about being offensive to Ginny and later he talks about how offense to women is not allowed to be at the team. Later Blip visits Evelyn and they make out for 7 seconds and they make out for 3 more seconds. later frank and Oscar talk about helping the team by trying to get Ginny to inspire people about rape and the problems it causes. Later Michael and Ginny talk about the game and Michael says that nothing Ginny will do will change the game, later Ginny, Blip, and Amelia hang out at a bar and they talk again about the game but also Amelia needs help with her case about rape so Ginny decides to support her. Rhonda, Oscar's assistant talks to him about how hard it is to be in the coach days and that he should just retire but Oscar says that he isn't going to. Evelyn says that she has a shirt that Blip previously lost and that he is going to need it to play at the game, however he gives it to Ginny because she will be playing a mini game at a mini town. Later she appears on a episode of the Jimmy Kimmel show being interviewed talking about her upcoming game and she talks about how it is pretty hard to play with the guys, meanwhile the manager is gone and the guys are looking for him, but then the team Michael gives a speech talking about how they have to stop being bratty with having a girl on the team. Later that night they have a game against another team and then Ginny's ass gets slapped again, at the end of the episode Amelia has a flashback talking about how her husband, Eric broke up with her and that Eric was the main reason their baby died, she also quit her job to be Ginny's agent T'rivia'. * Ginny's Ass was slapped by Michael, It was seen in the gym multiple times during a workout, and it was mentioned in the beginning of the episode when she said that she got in a locker room and had sex with certain players. * Ginny eyeballed Blip in this episode, this means that she has a possible crush on Blip * this episode got 3,680,000 views, which is only 0.55 less viewers than the first episode